The present invention relates to a general-purpose postal facility more satisfactorily meeting the needs of users than previously available equipment. The subject matter of the invention is also discussed generally in my copending design patent applications entitled "Self-Service Postal Facility," Ser. No. 726,043, and "Postal Box Assemblage," Ser. No. 726,026, both filed Apr. 23, 1985.
Heretofore, postal box patrons in general have enjoyed only limited access to such boxes, with the boxes installed at only a few locations, such as U.S. Post Offices or other specially designated places. These postal boxes, moreover, are typically arranged in a space-consuming manner in horizontal arrays along walls or the like. In most cases, the need to open and access these fixed boxes from two sides, for easy delivery from one side and later receipt of items from the other, requires dedication of a substantial area for even relatively small postal box assemblies. In some cases, access from two sides is not required, and both delivery and receipt are accomplished from the front of the boxes. Even in those situations, however, a substantial area is required for the postal box arrays simply due to the required physical dimensions of the arrays.
In addition, proliferation of private parcel services of late reflects the demand of mail users for rapid, alternative means of shipping items. While there exists a multiplicity of ways to deliver packages to such services, one means involves a facility for receiving and storing posted items for subsequent retrieval and shipping. Such a facility may be placed near an official U.S. postal box location, for the benefit of patrons, Again, though, such locations are limited in number, and the private parcel facility requires space otherwise available to the postal box array.